If only
by Those rainy dayse
Summary: Elysium's family were killed by hunters, leaving only herself. After finding herself in an asylum, she is adopted by the McCall's, who have no idea that she has a genetic anomaly, letting her turn into a silver wolf. But what is the connection she has with our green - eyed werewolf? Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Not my first fan fiction but the other was really bad so I'm having another go. I sort of imagined Elysium to be average height, with grey eyes and dirty blonde hair like Evan Peter's. she has fairly pale skin. At one point, it gets compared to porcelain I think but that's because its really smooth. So yeh, enjoy! :)**

I looked out of the car window at Beacon Hills, a new town, a new family, a new life. If only it meant that I didn't have to leave my old one behind. My past, the thing that defined who I was, what I aspired to be, if only it was normal and not full of pain.

"You okay honey?" Mrs McCall, my new foster mother asked me, catching my eye in the rear-view mirror of her car. I tried to smile at her, after all, she was the one taking in a girl who had been in an asylum for three years, and the least I could do was be hospitable. It turned out to be more of a grimace. I wanted to make her happy, she had been really kind to me from the word go and I could tell that she was a good person, telling me about her son, Scott and how my bedroom was.

I hadn't actually met Scott, before, he didn't seem to want an adopted sister from a loony bin. I couldn't blame him, if I had had my way, I wouldn't even be here. I would be with my family, wherever you go after death.

My family were killed by hunters, werewolf hunters a few years ago, leaving only myself to fend in the world. Naturally, I wanted to join them in death so I set out to do just that. Didn't realise how hard it was to commit suicide when you were a werewolf. Well, until I realised that I would need a lethal dose of wolf's bane – which I couldn't seem to find anywhere. I didn't want to go to hunters no matter how much I wanted to go, they scared the shit out of me after what they had done to my family. Many people would want revenge instead. I was like that at first, blinded by hate until I just sort of, folded in on myself and I almost, disappeared. Well until they found me doing it the old fashioned way, coughing up pills on the bathroom floor of the hotel.

That was three years ago, when I was fifteen. I knew that I had to carry on the family's legacy of the silver wolf. Unlike most werewolves, my family, including myself, turned into a silver wolf when the time came for it. Obviously, this meant that hunters were always trying to come after our heads. So we fled to a remote part of the forest in America and stayed there until everybody thought that we were a myth. I suppose all of my life had been about disappearing into the crowd and being forgotten about.

To carry on my family's legacy, I had to meet a guy and have little werewolf puppies with him. But that was kind of hard to do, considering I hadn't actually spoken to anyone, much less a guy since my family's death.

o.O.o

"Elysium honey, were home," my name Elysium, meaning place of ideal happiness. Ironic really, 'cause I sure was the picture of happiness. The guy who picked it must have been high. "you don't mind Elysium? Do you? I mean, the doctors couldn't get your name so…." She trailed off, letting me actually get out of the car. I didn't feel comfortable giving my name, giving them any way that hunters could track me.

Before we went inside, I peered up through my dull grey eyes and dirty blonde hair at the house. It was okay, I guess, nothing like my old one that oozed home and happiness. It was destroyed now. "Scott!" Melissa called as she opened the unlocked door. I already knew that he was home; I had picked up two heartbeats as we pulled up. Scott's quickened as he sped down the stairs at a breakneck speed. It only widened when he saw us at the bottom of the steps. He looked like a good kid, with beauty spots adorning some of his face and light brown hair lying unruly on top of his head. He actually had a pale face, he looked nothing like Melissa.

"Stiles, really!? I thought I said just Scott?" Melissa looked worn out. So it wasn't Scott, but Stiles, his delinquent best friend. Apparently they got into a lot of trouble together. Stiles ran past us and out of the door, muttering sorry as he passed us by. I followed his path to a tattered blue jeep that I hadn't nodded before, still grinning as he pulled away.

"Scott! Please actually come downstairs now! You need to meet Elysium!" This time it was actually Scott who came down the stairs, going not nearly as fast as Stiles had. As I picked up his scent finally I realised, oh no, oh no no no no. he was a werewolf. He couldn't be! Wait, if I could sense him, could he sense me? Did Melissa know? Was he born like this? Were they even actually related? Were they going to turn me over to hunters? Of course this would happen to me. I should have tried harder to source wolfs bane.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Melissa gently but firmly calling out my name. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down at the floor before turning to Melissa again. I knew my eyes were begging for her to show me to my room. Before she could however, Scott stepped in, "it's fine, I can do it mum," oh god no, I looked to foster mother to help but she just beamed at the two of us and mouthed 'go'. Reluctantly, I followed my new brother upstairs, just hoping that he didn't realise I was a werewolf too.

_**SCOTT P.O.V**_

Elysium was pretty, not just your normal pretty, but Allison Argent pretty. Her eyes, though dull held endless colours, her lips were full but pulled down into a sad frown and her jaw was pronounced – probably from not eating. But I couldn't focus on that, she was my sister now, who had been in an asylum for three years. Who wouldn't speak. Who smelled kind of like…..

My train of thought was stopped as we reached Elysium's new room. I looked at he and smiled in reassurance but she didn't notice, she was staring into the room. Her eyes now held wonder, with a gleam that could only mean one thing; she liked it. Good job! It took us two months top pick and place the furniture and paint it just the right shade or purple before Elysium came.

Before she got lost in she got lost in it all, I spoke up. "Err, Elysium?" she looked up quickly at the sound of my voice, startled, but looked at the floor with the same speed. "I know that I didn't come to visit you with mum but I wanted to! I really did, I swear! I just had too much homework and I had to decorate and cook for when mum came back and stuff…." She looked up at me and I smiled, hoping she would believe my shit excuse. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the truth, when did I ever cook? But I couldn't exactly tell her that werewolves existed before she had even settled in. "So I'll see you for dinner? Pizza?" I asked hesitantly, I knew she wouldn't answer but I had to make her feel at home, what with her family dying in a freak accident and all. She didn't look at me, or give me any affirmation for that matter, she just ran into her room and shut the door. Ah well, it was worth a shot. I walked slowly into my own room to call Stiles about it.

_**ELYSIUM P.O.V**_

I had heard the blip in his heart he apologised for not being able to come to the 'family visits'. I knew that he had wanted to see me but what was the real reason? What was going on in this sleepy town?

I lead down on my new bed and looked around me, the room had simple purple walls with a bed in the middle and dark furniture. I liked it, although it had nothing of mine in it, I hardly had any possessions left.

In the room that I assumed was Scott's, I heard him on the phone to Stiles. Naturally, I listened in. "Did you see her dude, she was hot! I mean I know you said that she was off limits but damn!" Stiles. I didn't think that I was pretty. Nobody thought I was pretty except for me family. Could he really think that? Or was he just trying to make conversation? And why was I off limits? Did they think I was crazy? They were my last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep, filled with my recurring nightmares of my family's screams of pain and terror.

**You like? I have the next chapter ready so please follow and review!**

**-Effie **


	2. Chapter 2

**_So when I'm ready to be bolder,  
And my cuts have healed with time  
Comfort will rest on my shoulder  
And I'll bury my future behind_**

**_Gabrielle Aplin - Home_**

The week that I had to move in and settle down passed quite smoothly, Scott introduced me to all of his friends and Melissa showed me around town. I liked Scott's friends, on the whole they were really nice but I could tell that they were keeping a secret from me, even though Scott was the only werewolf between them.

**(Flashback)**

_Melissa opened the door to see Allison, Stiles and Lydia on the other side. I was in the living room, reading a book that I needed to catch up on for school. When I saw who it was, I immediately ran upstairs into my room, hoping they were there for Scott. Yeah, likely. Scott came into my room to try and persuade me to talk to his friends. I didn't want to. What if they didn't like me? What if they somehow knew I was a werewolf? What if the secret was them turning me in? _

"_Elysium, please come and meet my friends. School's in a few days so you'll only be delaying it. You've already sort of met Stiles when he ran down the stairs. Please, they're all really looking forward to meeting you," I looked up at his brown eyes. Should I go? I should, that's what my family would want, and if I met them now, I would have someone to walk with at school. So I got up and followed Scott into his room. I didn't realise I was shaking until he put a hand on my arm and gave me a warm smile that reached his eyes. I smiled back; we had actually grown quite close in the time we had spent together. Well it was more him never leaving me alone and me frantically worrying that he knew I was a werewolf._

_All of his group were talking softly among themselves, wondering what I looked like and such. But when I walked in with Scott, they're eyes all found me. I felt cornered. Like a rabbit. A girl with strawberry blonde hair who was sitting on Scott's bed in the middle of the room spoke first, "Scott! You didn't tell us she was this pretty!" I blushed and stared down at my bare feet but looked up again when the other girl spoke too. "Don't worry about Lydia, it was a compliment! I'm Allison by the way," she held out her hand, I stared at it. Then at the floor, then at her hand again. Luckily, she dropped it. Scott had told me all about how he still liked Allison but she was with some kid called Isaac. _

_I looked to Stiles, whose mouth was opening and closing rapidly, like a fish. "H-h-hi Elysium, I'm Stiles, you probably already know that because I ran down the stairs when you first got here and so I shouldn't be introducing myself but it would be rude not to and-" he was cut off by Lydia, who told him to be quiet. Needless to say, he shut up._

_I looked back to Scott, hoping that he would let me leave. He nodded and I fled back to my own room. I could hear them talking from my own bed. Well, she was nice," that was Lydia; I didn't really know what to think about her. She seemed a bit up front. _

"_You can't blame her Lyd, after what happened to her family and all," I was glad that Stiles had spoken up for me but why were they talking about my family, with me right next door? Did they not care if I heard them? If they knew what had happened, would they still talk about it like that? How much did they know, really, about werewolves? About hunters? About the supernatural world as a whole? _

"_The whole thing kinda reminds me of someone else that we know, doesn't it?" This caught my attention, was there somebody else in their group? Somebody whose family were killed by hunters also? _

"_Yeah, our residential wolf, Derek Hale." _

_What!? So they did know! But how did they know that Hale's? What happened to them? Who was Derek? All of these questions spun around my head until I realised that they had gone quiet, only just realising that they were talking quite loudly. As to not disturb them, I took my cue to leave – letting them talk about their mysterious werewolf. _

_Melissa had made lasagne before her night shift at the hospital so I heated some up in the microwave. As I waited for the ping, I couldn't help but notice that they were all still quiet upstairs. I hope they weren't waiting for me to do anything; I just wanted to watch TV. AKA American Horror Story. Again. For the fifth time in a row. Finally, my food was ready but they still hadn't started to talk again upstairs. What were they doing? Were they texting or writing notes to each other? Whit if they were planning on telling hunters to get me? Were they already on their way? _

_After a few elongated seconds, Scott's group started to communicate verbally again but their words were so low and hushed that I had no idea what they were saying. But soon enough, they all came downstairs and joined me on the couch where I had quickly sat down and put AHS on. I tensed immediately but they weren't even looking at me, they were all watching two ginger kids getting killed by an evil baby thing in a basement. _

_Scott began playing with my long hair, a sign that he was calm so I had no reason not to be. Regardless, I couldn't properly relax through the first two episodes of season one. Which were my favourites. Much to my liking, they all left after that and I went back to my room in peace – settling down under the covers, fairy lights twinkling above my headboard. _

**Hope you liked it! Don't worry, they weren't saying anything bad, Scott was just using his hearing to see if they had heard about the whole Derek thing. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Make me a means to an end  
oh make me an ending in sight  
make me insightful again  
what I can't see, I can't fight_**

**_Post War Blues – Dan Mangan_**

The next morning, I went out with my sketch book and pencil into the woods. The therapist that I had at the asylum decided that I needed to focus my energy and thoughts on something over than my loss. Running didn't cut it, as much as I loved to run, it gave me too much thinking time and I usually just ended up on the floor, broken down. So I drew, mostly birds. With my werewolf hearing, I could tell where they were and approach them quietly. Most of the time, I got a quick sketch before they flew away, in search of something better. I always hoped that they could find their better place.

This time, I decided to look for new birds, the only ones that I seemed to have been able to see before were normal sparrows, blue tits and the like. I didn't mind drawing them, in different stages but after a while – I got bored. So instead I turned my attention to the people around me, the faces of others. The girl banging her head against the wall, the Ann Frank wannabe or the staff in their simple scrubs. I had acquired quite a few faces but birds were my real love.

It didn't take long for me to find a different type of bird; I spotted the pinkie red breast of a bullfinch perched on a nearby tree branch. I set myself down on the forest floor, luckily, there were no leaves to give a way my presence. Before I got to draw, I looked around and noticed the house.

It must have been beautiful once upon a time, with fires burning in grates and laughing children running around the garden. Like mine used to be. Now it was a shell of its former self, dilapidated and grey. Was this the Hale house? Did the family die inside? Nobody was in from what I could tell but I knew that people still resided there from old scents. Derek? If he turned up, I could just run.

Mustering up as much courage as possible, I climbed the singed, simple staircase leading up to a porch. You could tell that the house used to be beautiful, a classic family home. As the door was wide open, I stepped into the burnt down home. I could smell the smoke and fear still; even after all of the years that it had been that way. I walked into what must have been the family living room, with a tired and worn couch in the centre and a hole – in the floor? Before I could investigate further, a strong hand grabbed my arm and whipped me around to face them.

"What the fuck are you doing? Huh? This is private property!" A man stood before me, clad in black leather in biker boots. He was a werewolf. Was he Derek? When did he arrive? How did I not notice him before? "Hey!? What are you doing here she – wolf?" Oh no, not good. He knew. About me. Would he tell Scott? Did he even talk to Scott? Would he tell hunters? Did he know about my family?

He brought up his hand to slap me from my thoughts and I flinched. He wouldn't seriously hurt me, would he? Oh god, he could kill me right here. I would die in this old building. But then at least I would be with my family – at last. If it was Derek, Derek slammed me into a wall, up in my face, fangs bared, ready to rip my throat out. Even though I was waking I welcomed it, death. I could finally leave this hell on earth.

**DEREK P.O.V**

I was about to rip up her face for intruding when I realised she was shaking. She was scared, of me? Couldn't she just fight back? No, she had gone pale, sweaty, her eyes closed. Instead of killing her, I dug my claws into her arms to show her that I was the dominant in this position. As if that wasn't obvious.

She was on the floor, sobbing before I could even realise that I had let go of her. Peter burst in. to me, over this girl, with fangs and claws out. "What the fuck Derek!? What did she ever do to you?" he pushed past me as I shifted back to human form. I heard him speaking to the girl who was leaning into Peter, probably glad for an escape.

"She's a wolf and she was snooping around your hole," it was a shit excuse and I knew it, I shouldn't have done it to her, and she was practically shitting herself.

"Really Derek? Can't you see how bloody scared she is?" He did make a good point, so I just stormed off, past Peter, past the girl and her pathetic sobs. Into my car and through the forest.

**ELYSIUM P.O.V**

The man, Peter, was speaking to me. That it was okay, that his nephew was just a bit protective about the house, that I should have fought back. I shook my head rapidly, thinking about what they would do to me if they found out. If they found out that I was the last remaining silver wolf. They would turn me over to hunters for sure. In exchange for their own safety.

But it was too late. I could feel the change coming. Not now! This couldn't be happening, my secret was out. Already. Alas, it was no use; my bones were moving and popping and fur formed on my body, my clothes ripping off. I was a wolf. A silver wolf. And now he would give me to hunters.

As soon as this thought came into my head, I was out the door. Unfortunately, I didn't think about him wolfing out and attempting to make a grab for me, which he successfully did. Peter had me by the scruff of the neck, holding me in place. I did the only thing I could think of to get out, I bit him – hard. Luckily, this loosened his hold enough for me to escape.

"Isaac!" Peter roared from behind me. Another one! How many more were there? A boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes came streaking into the room. When he saw me, I'm sure he did the only thing that came to his mind – Isaac lunged for me but I quickly dodged his clumsy strike. I ran out of the house and into the woods, hoping that Derek stayed in his car.

**PETER P.O.V**

"What the hell was that?" it looked like Isaac hadn't been able to get hold of her either. What a surprise. I didn't think that the silver wolf pack was real; I had certainly never seen any of them before. But what were they doing in Beacon Hills? Where were they hiding?

"Well, Isaac, she was a silver wolf. From the only pack in America where all of them are able to fully transform into silver wolves. I thought that they were a myth, something to be told around campfires. But from the looks of her, looks like they aren't, no matter what anybody else says."

**Wooo! chapter three! So yeah, Elysium likes to draw, and run. And don't worry, the sketchbook is not forgotten. Also, for later reference, this story takes place between season two and three, so no Boyd and Erica for the time being. **

**-Effie**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Under the weight of living  
You're under the weight of living  
Under the weight of living  
You are under the weight of living**_

_**The weight of living part one – Bastille**_

I had to get back to the house, before Derek told Scott, or before Peter told Derek, before my secret was fully revealed. Luckily, as a full wolf, I was able to run much faster than normal werewolves so I was able to get home and revert back to my normal self. I climbed up through my window and into my room – naked. Melissa and Scott were both at work so I was able to shower and get changed before either of them came home.

With my hair still dripping and a towel wrapped round my body, I stepped out of my en suite to find none other than - Derek Hale, sitting on my window seat, staring at me. My eyes widened in terror, he had come back! To finish what he had started? Derek grabbed my arm like he had done at his house, but with less force. However, this time, it was apparent that it was merely to stop me from getting away. Not to keep my in place while he ripped out my throat. I couldn't look him in the eye, his beautiful, green, shining, eyes. What!? No! He had attacked me! I couldn't think about that! Or his immaculate jaw line, or his five o'clock shadow…..

I was brought out of my thoughts by his voice, softer than before, but it still scared me, after what he had almost done. Derek had his hand rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. "Err, look, Elysium," how on earth did he know my name!? "I'm, errr, sorry about before. I didn't realise about your family and you being Scott's sister and all, so errr, yeah," he was apologising? To me, for almost killing me? I didn't know what to do, my almost killer was sorry for it. I just stared at the floor until he finally left, out of the window, leaving me to my own thoughts.

o.O.o

Somebody tapped at my shoulder, Scott. He looked angry. Oh no, what had I done? I didn't think that I had done anything wrong but you never know, I was always being stupid. Was he going to hurt me? Even after everything? "Why was Derek in your room?" my grey eyes widened until I figured they were the size of saucers. Why was he angry about it? Did he not like Derek? I mean, I didn't really because of everything but why did Scott not like him? My mouth opened and closed, like Stiles' but obviously no sound came out.

He must have noticed my distress because his eyes immediately softened. Before he could say anything else, Stiles burst in, "Yeh Elysium, you turning into a silver wolf is awesome!" What, they knew? Who told them, Peter, Derek, Isaac? Scott looked pained.

"Stiles!" he hissed, "I haven't told her that we know yet!" Stiles looked shocked that he had come in at the wrong moment, wishing that he had had werewolf hearing to avoid the suddenly awkward situation.

Instead of scolding Stiles anymore, Scott turned to me. "It's okay Elysium, nothing's going to happen, we just wish that you had told us sooner. We could have helped, all of us,"

I decided that it was probably time that I spoke to them; after all, they weren't going to turn me into any hunters, even if they did know some that weren't trying to kill Scott. "Ermm, thanks guys, I appreciate it," my voice was soft, how I remembered it, just like my mother's was. Both their eye's widened and Stiles' mouth was moving at rapid speed again but no words formed – again. I turned to Scott, who broke into a huge, lopsided smile and hugged me.

At first I didn't know what to do; I hadn't been this close to someone, in their arms, ever since my family were killed. I didn't feel comfortable with it, so I just stayed stiff as a board until he pulled away, a disappointed look in his brown eyes. Instead of looking back at him, I looked to Stiles, who immediately launched into the tale of everything that had happened to them.

**SCOTT P.O.V**

I was glad that Elysium had spoken to us, even if she still wasn't comfortable, it was a step in the right direction. But I couldn't develop our brother – sister bond any further, I needed to talk to everyone. So Stiles and I left Elysium to finish her reading and I sent a text to Allison telling her to meet us at Derek's.

The journey there mainly consisted of Stiles talking my ear off about how cool it was the Elysium could turn into a full wolf and how he was going to kill Derek for hurting her. Oh yeah, Peter told us about that too. In the end I just blanked him out, what as the real reason behind Derek hurting her? And why was he in her room? Why didn't she tell us? Allison texted me back, she was going to meet us there.

Derek, Peter and Isaac were at the Hale house, discussing Elysium and why her family/pack wasn't with her. They all turned around when Stiles and I walked in but before I could give Derek a piece of my mind, Peter shushed me, "Scott, I know that you think that my nephew needs to be punished, he has already apologised to Elysium for it and that it was a _terrible _decision." I looked to Derek for confirmation, he nodded and looked down. Ashamed.

I could tell that Stiles was just dying to say something, regardless but Allison walked in instead, multiple questions written across her beautiful features. "Goody, the hunter's here, why the hell is she here?" Derek glared at my ex, evidently not wanting her to be in the room while we talked about any of this.

"She has to be, she promised not to tell her dad anything, didn't you Al?" I looked to her and she nodded in my direction politely, before going to stand by Isaac and taking his hand. Humph.

"So what do we do about Elysium? We obviously can't tell her that Allison comes from one of the largest and most accomplished hunter families in the states," Stiles finally got to say what he was bursting to get everyone to hear.

"No, you're right Stiles, but you and Scott need to find out what happened to her family and why she is here alone," Peter informed Stiles. Did they not know? Peter looked at me expectantly so I decided to enlighten him.

Stiles beat me to it. "Guys, do you not read the news? Her whole family died in some freak accident…but now I'm thinking that it was probably hunters who did it…." That's what I was going to say! And he was right, as always, it probably was hunters - giving us all the more reason not to tell her about Allison's heritage.

**DEREK P.O.V**

Her family had died like mine had, killed by hunters? Suddenly I felt sorry for Elysium, instead of resorting to anger, like I had, she had become depressed and a shell of herself – like the house. Two beautiful things that were destroyed at the hands of hunters. Her dazzling grey eyes had become sad, her cheek bones probably more pronounced, but still as stunning as the rest of her.

Wait, she was eighteen for christ's sake! I shook my head to clear the thoughts of her; it didn't help, she just kept climbing straight back in. the way she looked so scared when I almost killed her, then peaceful afterwards, then the look that was both disappointment and happiness when I didn't. Her silver wolf when she ran past me, leaving me wondering what on earth it was – her fur was glistening in the sunlight.

**ELYSIUM P.O.V**

When Melissa came back from her shift at the hospital, we ordered Chinese – my favourite! When she asked me where Scott was, I just shrugged, knowing full well that he was talking with everyone but Lydia at the Hale house. I understood where everyone that was there fit into it, except for Allison, what was she? Why did Scott tell her? Why had they broken up? Scott still seemed to like her but the feeling evidently wasn't mutual, she was with Isaac.

My first day of school for a long time was the next day, I was so nervous, especially because I was eighteen and in all of Scott's classes. I knew that I had people that I knew there but what about everyone else? They all knew what happened, well what had been on the news anyway. 'girl on survivor after freak accident,' 'surviving girl adopted from asylum.' Great.

We left some Chinese in Scott's room for when he came back. We watched a film, that I got to pick, Finding Nemo. It was my favourite film because it reminded me of the good times that I had with my family, that and the seagulls. I was just glad that the McCall's had it.

Afterwards, I went upstairs. Scott and Stiles had been here a while but they didn't want to watch the film from halfway, even though they knew what they had missed. I went in to say goodnight before I went to prepare for the day after but he was already out cold on his bed, Stiles also passed out at the desk, the computer monitor still on. Curious, I went to go and see what they were researching – silver wolves. Hurt, I went back into my room, why hadn't they just asked me?

**Chapter four! And we have some Derek/Elysium happening! **

**Review and follow please, it makes my happy. :) **

**-Effie**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms**_

_**Set fire to the third bar – Snow Patrol**_

My alarm clock woke me up at seven, grudgingly; I switched it off and sat up in bed quickly, remembering that it was the full moon that night. I hoped Scott would approach me on the subject considering that, as a wolf, I needed something to occupy me all the while.

Also, I realised that the bed needed to be made, it was a sorry mess - another nightmare had left both myself and sheets covered in sweat. As a result, I put the sheets in my woven washing basket and decided that a shower would be good at that point; it would also calm my nerves about the coming day. That and I had forgotten to wash my hair last night.

The water did actually help to calm my nerves a little; it was warm and soothing and ran over my small frame in waves, so I stepped out feeling nice and refreshed. But that didn't last for too long. Of course Derek Hale was on my bed, why wouldn't he be? But why did he always come after I had just showered? I was dressed only in my matching grey bra and knickers so I ran back into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, breathing heavily. What did he want?

**DEREK P.O.V**

It probably wasn't the best idea to visit Elysium during her shower - again, but I had to see her. After all, she had gone through the same thing that I had but she didn't have anyone that knew her properly to help her through it, like I had. She had it so much worse. "Elysium? I'll turn around while you get changed, I won't look, I promise," To my surprise, she actually did get changed in the room but, true to my word, I didn't turn around. I wanted so desperately for her to trust me after I had hurt her, I hated that she still had bruises left by me on her porcelain skin.

She tapped me on the shoulder to tell me that I could turn around and say what i9 had come here to say. I looked down beforehand. She looked stunning in simple black leggings and a light grey top with a ram's skull on it. Needless to say, it looked great on her, not too loose and not too tight and it really set off the colour of her eyes. Of course, my face remained neutral. However, I couldn't control my heart – I could tell that she could hear it pumping faster and faster as I got lost in her beautiful eyes. Elysium looked away first, breaking the stare.

"Errm, so I wanted to say that I'm sorry about your family and what happened to you, I know how it feels. And-" I was cut off by het hugging me, her head pressed into my chest and arms around my waist. What the fuck do I do now? Elysium was sobbing uncontrollably into my chest and I could feel her tears wetting my t – shirt. I almost didn't hear her soft, silky voice, "it hurts so much Derek," I could feel the sadness rolling off her, and I felt sad for her too, sadder than I probably should. What had she been through? I knew that she had attempted to kill herself but luckily, she hadn't been able to get hold of any wolfs bane.

After a while, I put my arms around Elysium as well, holding her close. Soon enough, Elysium stopped sobbing but still, I held her, not wanting to let her go. She trusted me enough to speak to me about her feelings and I knew that she liked me too – her heart had sped up when mine had too.

**ELYSIUM P.O.V**

I wanted to stay in Derek's hold for eternity, he felt safe and warm, with his heart beating erratically under my head. Did this mean that he liked me too? Or was he angry again? At himself, or me? I pulled away and looked into his shining green eyes. They were filled with so many emotions, sadness, peacefulness and others that I couldn't place.

We were pulled out of our moment by Melissa coming up the stairs and towards my room; I quickly wiped away any rogue tears and looked to Derek in fright. He had left. "Elys honey, are you okay? I thought I heard you crying? Were you talking to someone too?" Yes and yes. "You can skip today if you want, I'm sure your teachers will understand," I shook my head quickly, I didn't want to skip, I wanted my parents to be proud of me, and if that meant spending time in school with a bunch of idiots – I would do it.

I still couldn't get over how nice Melissa was towards us both, even when she knew about Scott. He had told me about how she found out, I felt so bad for not telling her but I was too scared. Should I tell her, or not? Should I get Scott to tell her? Had he already told her? I didn't dwell too much on the thoughts though; school was taking over, so I picked up my bag and met Scott at the door - with a breakfast bar for me.

o.O.o

Stiles had offered to drive Scott and I to school every day. I didn't mind; it meant that I would have somebody to go in with, even if it was by default on their part. Also, I knew that they would both protect me with their lives, especially Scott.

But once we got to school, I didn't want to go out, everybody was staring at me in the car and I could already hear the whispering, '_her whole family died' 'I heard she tried to commit suicide' 'maybe she did it to them.' _Two minutes in and I already hated school, wanting the warmth of Derek's arms again. Scott must have heard as well because when I was out the car, he leaned in and whispered, "Just ignore them, they're all dicks anyways." I gave him a small smile of gratitude, thankful for his kind words and walked into the school.

They followed me into reception and sat with me while we waited for the school's guidance counsellor. However, they had to rush off when the warning bell rang, leaving me to my own thoughts. Fortunately, it didn't take long for her to show up; her heels click – clacking along the tiled floor.

"I'm Ms. Morell, you must be Elysium," Ms. Morell stood before me; she was pretty with a dazzling smile and sparkling white teeth. The guidance counsellor gestured for me to follow her into a small office, where she sat behind a dark oak desk and I in a comfortable chair. I noticed that she didn't have a pen and paper with her, hopefully she wouldn't write anything.

"So, how are you?" I didn't say anything or even indicate what I was feeling, dread. Surely someone must have told her that I refused to speak?

"Okay, we'll just settle with yes and no questions. Are you settled in okay?" I nodded.

"Is your new family nice?" Another nod.

"Have you made any new friends?" I nodded again.

"Are you looking forward to school?" I hesitated before nodding; I had to make her think that I was okay, and not a complete and utter wreck on the inside.

"Do you want to write anything about your family?" I shook my head slowly, still looking down at the floor.

"Okay, that should be enough questions for today, you can just stay here until your next class starts."

She finally got out a pen and started to write in her notebook. What did she have to write about? She hardly asked me any questions, and the ones she did were really simple. It took a moment until I realised that maybe she wanted to see what I was doing now. It was only now that I remembered that I left my sketchbook at Derek's when I first met him but I looked anyway, hopeful that he had thought to bring it. He had.

I opened the delicate pages as Ms. Morell continued to write. When I noticed that he had written a comment underneath my hastily drawn bullfinch, I smiled a great beaming smile. '_You left this at my house, were you hoping that you could use it to see me again?' _I stared at his script, not really taking in the words, it was long and curving and so beautiful that I felt sure that he took ages trying to get it that way. I loved it.

The bell rang before I could ponder the note anymore; I shoved the book in my bag and hastily left the office, not even nodding to the guidance counsellor.

I could feel everyone's stares as I headed to my locker, they were all whispering about me too. The same theories as before, but this time I couldn't escape, which made the whole experience ten times worse. I heard a few guys saying that I was hot, like Stiles had over the phone however; it was worse than the theories so I just ducked my head and tried to walk as quickly as I could to my locker.

Luckily, Stiles and Scott were waiting for me, like they said they would be. "I'm sorry about these guys, they're only interested in the gossip," Scott reassured me again, as he gestured to everybody. When he did so, everybody ducked down, stopped talking and immediately stopped talking. Thank god he was in my next class too; I had chemistry with some guy named Mr. Harris. The boys didn't seem to like him but I wanted to give him a chance, how bad could he be?

Allison sat next to me, leaving Scott and Stiles to each other. Lydia was in a higher set than us, as smart as she was. When Sir came in, the quiet murmur ceased quickly as he took the register.

This was the bit I was dreading, I didn't want to speak, so I just hoped that Scott or Allison or Stiles would instead. "Elysium?" I didn't answer. "Elysium?" he asked, with force in his voice. Everybody's heads whipped round to look at me so I looked at the vandalised desk, not wanting the attention. "Well, are you going to answer?" Not if I could help it.

"She's here sir," Scott spoke up for me, I looked up and smiled, thankful that he had saved me, but that wasn't the worst of it.

"I can see that McCall, I want Elysium to answer to her name like everybody else, or can she not speak?" Oh no.

"Err, she doesn't speak sir.." Scott trailed off as the laughter started, looking at my reaction. People were laughing, at me, for refusing to speak.

I could already feel the unwanted tears coming, and then pouring out of my eyes and down my face as I ran out of the classroom, humiliated. I ran quickly down the silent corridors before I changed, the moon was making my emotions increase tenfold. It was only when I ran into a wall that I stopped. When I looked up in surprise, I found that it wasn't in fact a brick wall but Derek. Why was I always crying around him? Thankfully, he didn't say anything or ask what happened, just wrapped his strong arms around me for the second time this morning and whispered reassuring words into my ears as the urge to change vanished.

**SCOTT P.O.V**

I glared at Harris, who was trying to calm the class, hating him more in that moment than ever before. He knew about Elysium and he chose to exploit it, in front of everybody! Both Stiles and I ran out in pursuit of my adopted sister with both her bag and notebook, leaving Harris to call after to us.

What we did not expect was her to be in the arms of Derek Hale, crying softly, face pressed into his well – built chest. He was looking down at her, sadness, understanding and passion in his eyes. I looked to Stiles, muttering "Well that was unexpected," but he was just looking at them and mouthing 'oh my god' over and over and over. When the two finally took notice of our racing hearts and turned to face us, Elysium sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before coming over to join us. The turned to Derek and waved slightly, when she did so, he stiffly nodded to all three of us and turned on his heel to walk in the other direction.

"What was that Elys?" I asked her softly, her shoulders moved up and down quickly in a shrug, not answering. Instead, she walked back into the science lab, looking better than when she ran out. Dumbfounded, we followed her in.

**Longest** **chapter yet! Btw, you should read the lyrics at the top if you don't already, I try to match them with what happens in the chapter. **

**Please follow and review, I need inspiration!**

**- Effie**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chasing the night  
to make it right  
oh and you had it  
caught like a rabbit**_

Rinse me down – Bombay Bicycle Club

Melissa was understanding when Scott explained why I went straight up to my room and crawled into bed, making a little nest out of my covers. Even under all of the material, my werewolf hearing picked up what they were saying downstairs, "Poor girl," Melissa was saying, "do you think that she wants to go in tomorrow, after what happened today?" I didn't, I didn't want to go back to school again, I wanted to see Derek instead.

I heard Scott coming upstairs and into my room so I looked up as much as I could from my cocoon. "Elysium, the full moon's tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to go to Derek's with me? Its where we usually go every month so.." I got up as quickly as I could, which was difficult considering I had to untangle myself first, and hugged him, silently thanking him for everything he had done for me. "Well we have to go now, so we can tell mum that we're having ice cream and a movie at Stiles' house?" I nodded and we went downstairs and ran to Derek's.

o.O.o

Every werewolf I knew was at Derek's, Scott and I were the last to arrive because everyone else lived in the old house, which I still found creepy. "Do you need anything Elysium? Chains?" Peter held up a bag, filled with things to hold us back when the moon would be at its peak. I scoffed and shook my head and pointed to the woods.

Because it was getting dark already and I didn't want to be caught off guard by the change, I walked into what must have been the kitchen and stripped quickly. I willed myself to change, feeling the pain of my bones moving into different positions and my body contorting but it didn't last long, soon enough I was a wolf, comfortable in this skin more than my human one. I padded back to the guys.

**DEREK P.O.V**

Elysium made a beautiful wolf, and even though that wasn't the first time I had seen her like that, it was like a whole new experience. Her fur shimmered like it had under the sun, but the moon seemed to make it glow. No wonder her family wanted to remain a secret, hunters would be after her fur, simply to show it off. Elysium's eyes were red, like mine, alpha eyes. No wonder, she was the last of her pack, of course she would be the alpha, there was no one left to have a higher position. But I didn't like her eyes - they seemed too harsh a colour for someone so gentle.

She was looking solely at me with those eyes, her head cocked to the side. I think she wanted me to run with her so I smiled and shifted, my red eyes matching hers to a T. Before we both left for the forest, I looked back at the others, checking to see if they would be okay but they were all looking at both of us, Peter with a knowing smile on his face. I hated him sometimes.

**ELYSIUM P.O.V**

As a wolf, I was definitely more confident. That's probably why I asked Derek to run with me, I would be way too frightened to ask him with words, as a human. Regardless of the other three, even though one of them was my adopted brother, I only had eyes for Derek. Even shifted, he was still beautiful and in that moment I knew that I was attracted to him, and that the feeling was mutual. As I noticed that he was indeed following me into the forest, I let out a gleeful bark and ran into the trees, away from the Hale house.

Knowing that Derek would try to outsmart me somehow or try to overpower me, I laid in wait for him behind a conveniently placed bush, hiding underneath the leaves to mask my scent. Knowing that it worked effectively against my family, I smiled internally when he didn't notice me. I jumped onto his back and bit at his ear playfully, wanting to give chase. He knew that I had gotten the better of him; he stopped abruptly, without any warning. Not knowing what he was planning to do, I stopped too, only to have him pick me up from his shoulders and place me on a low tree branch before running off – quickly.

Growling, I swiftly jumped down and onto the floor and started running in his direction, entirely focused on his scent. I didn't bother about anything else; I just had to get to Derek. It was only when I couldn't follow his scent anymore that I stopped, realising that he had just used my move against me. Tricky bastard. I knew that I had to be on my guard at that point so I slowly backed up, ears perked, until I was flush against a tree.

Derek's growl made me whip my head around, trying to look for him and determine where the noise had come from. It took me a while to realise that – I got knocked down by a huge force barrelling into my side. Derek. Growling back at him for tricking me, I snapped at him but playfully, I did not want to fight him. Instead of answering in anyway, he ran off again, leaving me in the clearing, on my own again.

This time however, instead of running headfirst into it, I waited patiently, tracking his scent mentally through the forest. When I was sure that he had stopped, probably wondering why I wasn't following him, I took off.

**SCOTT P.O.V**

We had heard Elysium and Derek playing in the woods all night, Peter occasionally chuckling at the growls that one of them made. When I asked him why, he just smirked at me and tapped at his elongated nose. All night we had to endure the sounds both of them were making, pacing up and down the staircase, waiting for the moon to set and the sun to rise so that we could convert ourselves back to our normal selves.

When morning finally came, the pair actually found their way back to the house, Derek human and Elysium still as a wolf. Before I could ask Derek what had happened, Elysium came up to me and nuzzled my de – clawed hand affectionately. This was weird behaviour from her, granted, I didn't know her as a wolf but still.

When she came back into the room, a huge beaming smile adorned her face, the first real one I had ever seen her wear. It just made her look ten times better; obviously Derek was the reason behind the smile. So I asked what I wanted to before, "what happened to you guys, you were going on and on all night," Seriously, I had a headache.

Elys just continued to smile, completely oblivious to my words but Derek answered: "nothing." Before walking upstairs and away from us all.

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but Fanfiction wouldn't ley me upload any documents. Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

**Follow and review please! :)**

**- Effie**


	7. Chapter 7

_**It made me think maybe human is not such a bad thing to be.  
But I just laid there in protest, entirely fucked.  
It's such a stubborn reminder one perfect night's not enough.**_

_**Constant headache – Joyce Manor**_

Both my heart and face had fallen when Derek dismissed what had happened between us on the full moon and simply walked away. I looked wistfully after him, hoping that he would turn around and apologise and claim that it was everything to him and hold me in his arms again. He just kept walking.

Scott looked at me for a different, more developed answer but I just shrugged my shoulders and sighed, repeating what Derek had said, defeated. Why did he say that? Did he even like me? Did he not care about my feelings in this?

Peter had a sorrowful expression on his face when we left, but I didn't know why, from what Scott had told me, he was cold hearted, sarcastic and cruel. Isaac was nowhere to be seen, Scott seemed to notice too and his shoulders slumped, realising that he must have been with Allison.

All the way back home, Scott kept looking at me, probably wanting to know what really happened between me and Derek last night but I didn't offer up any answer, I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to watch films all day and eat Ben and Jerry's ice cream, like we were supposed to be at Stiles' for last night. I suppose that Derek and I hadn't really been together so we couldn't have broken up but still, I cared for him deeply, and he dismissed what we were. It felt like I was going through a breakup.

I went straight to bed when we got back, I was so tired and my heart ached for something I didn't have, someone I never had or would never have. Boys were so frustrating, growing up, I only had my family, my father insisted that I could go out into the world and meet new people when I was older and had more experience, so I never even had a boyfriend growing up. No first kiss or awkward dates at the movies where they would hold your hand and you had to pretend it wasn't damp with sweat. I missed out on so much, and now my heart was set on Derek Hale.

o.O.o

Melissa didn't even try to wake me up; she just left a note on the side of my bed telling me that I would have to run to the store for dinner and a $20 next to it. I didn't think I would need that much - I was only planning on buying some ice cream. When I looked to my digital clock, I noticed that it was already 11:30, I had skipped breakfast and after all of the energy I spent last night, I was starving. I guess I did need all of that money.

Luckily, it was a nice day so I didn't have to suffer in any rain. In the sunshine, I could almost forget all of my problems, going back to school tomorrow, telling Melissa, hunters, Derek. So when I arrived at the store and saw the one man that I wanted to forget, my sense of calm shattered into a million of tiny pieces, impossible to be put back together.

I just went about my business, picking up at least five tubs of ice cream and two bottles of diet coke, god I was so healthy. I was so intent on picking my last flavour of ice cream that I almost didn't notice Derek behind me until he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Elysium? Why aren't you at school?" I jumped in fright, I did not want to talk, well use exaggerated gestures, to him – not here, not now. Instead of nodding or shaking my head or doing anything, I just stared at him, thinking of how stupid I had been. He couldn't like me! I mean, he was so good looking and I was the girl from the asylum, with no future and no family. I went back to staring at ice cream flavours.

"Elysium, look at me. I'm sorry about before and saying that it was nothing, it wasn't but I couldn't say anything in front of Scott! What could I have said in front of him?" Oh god, why did his words have to make me feel like that. I knew that I couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Come on," I whispered into his ear, we paid for our things, he seemed to have bought things for a picnic and I for a teenage break – up.

o.O.o

"So I was planning on taking you for a picnic but I suppose this could work too," we were at my house, and I was curled up under his arm on the sofa, taking in his warmth. I had dragged him back here, to spend the day with me watching Studio Ghibli films, what better than to haunt his dreams with Anime? At the moment, we were watching Kiki's Delivery Service and he was so warm, and I was so tired, and the crook of his arm was so comfortable.

I woke up in my bed but I wasn't alone. Somebody else was in my bed. Not just anyone. Him. Derek. He was in my bed, sleeping, with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. With me! My breath caught when I finally realised that he had chosen me, he wasn't lying when he said it had meant something. So he had fallen asleep with me, probably carried me upstairs. And slept with me instead of leaving. With me, Derek.

Unfortunately, my erratic heartbeat had woken him up. However, when he did, his face broke into a huge smile. Which led to my face smiling too. At him. At me. At us. At him in my bed. At his beautiful smile. At him choosing me.

"Good morning Elysium," Derek was still smiling as he said that, he was also still smiling as he leaned over and touched his lips to mine. As he kissed me, and I could feel my smile too as I kissed him back. And he was under my sheets, and my arms were in his black hair, scrunching it up as the kiss deepened.

"Elysium wake up!" Someone was calling my name but I wanted to keep kissing Derek, Scott didn't need me downstairs now did he? Surely he could wait. "Elysium, the film's finished!" Wait, me and Scott hadn't watched a film, oh, it wasn't Scott.

I jolted awake to see Derek standing over me, a playful smile on his face but not next to me, not in my bed. I blushed and covered my face in my hands, I had fallen asleep to the film, and we hadn't actually kissed! "You talk in your sleep," his smirk grew bigger while I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to expand on the topic. "Oh, I'm not going to tell you," I stuck out my tongue at him and threw one of the many pillows at him. Derek caught it easily and chucked it back to me, I caught it too and giggled.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to err – picnic?" he looked unsure as he held up a woven picnic basket and a blanket, that's what he had bought from the store.

I lunged at him, throwing him off guard so he dropped the blanket but held fast to the basket. Again, he put his one available arm around me and encased me in his warmth. But this time it was a much quicker reaction and he seemed happy to do it. And for that I was glad.

**Yey! Nice Derek!**

**Please please please review and follow!**

**-Effie**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.**_

_**Numb – Linkin Park**_

We found the clearing where we spent most of the full moon and spread the checked picnic blanket out on the ground. You could still tell where we had rolled around, ply fighting, the leaves were scattered in every direction and there were scuffle marks on the ground. But we didn't mind, I was happy in Derek's company, he made me feel warm inside and, for the first time since my family's death, I was truly happy - with Derek.

He was staring at me as I took out the picnic. It was so sweet, little ham and cheese sandwiches and iced tea. When I looked up at him, he just kept staring, I didn't realise he was talking until a few seconds later. "-were killed by hunters too. She was called Kate and she used me to get to my family. It's all my fault and I hate myself for it, I was too dumbstruck to notice that she had me wrapped around her little finger," I never imagined that Derek would open up like this; not to me anyway.

"She burnt my home down when my sister and I were at school," his voice had gone sad talking about it, I knew that his uncle, Peter was the only survivor and had killed Laura to become Alpha. "People in that fire were human, not even like us. Some of them were children!" I could tell that his anger was rising rapidly so I put a comforting hand on his bicep, showing that I was there for him.

Instead of moving away, like I expected him to, he leaned into my touch and stopped speaking. I guess he wanted me to return the favour.

o.O.o

_I'm chasing my sister through our house, coming to a stop in the kitchen where mum is making dinner. "Mummy, what's for dinner?" Ida asks, but instead of giving us a straight answer, my mother just smiles and taps the side of her nose. It's Ida's birthday and she's been dying to know what she gets to eat for days now. As my sister sets off, I stick my tongue out at mum for teasing her and set off. As I run, I can hear her laughing behind me, her lovely, high laugh._

_Ida's in the living room now, a six year old, finally tired. The rest of the family are in the living room, watching Finding Nemo surprisingly – I never thought my Uncles could stomach to watch a cartoon. Well I suppose, it is Ida's favourite film so it's mandatory really. _

"_Yo –" my cousin's question is cut off by rapid gunfire coming from all directions. Shit. Ida is screaming her head off so I go over to her and cradle her in my arms to try to stop her from crying. An attack has never happened in my lifetime, but I knew what to do. I just needed to follow mum's instructions; she's the Alpha female after all. _

"_Aspen! Take Ida and go! Out the back!" Considering we're the only kids, we're first priority. Tears are streaming down my face as my entire family 'wolfs out' and hunters storm the living room. I run down to the basement with Ida, unseen in the flurry of bullets that are taking down my family – one by one. I don't bother to turn on the lights, I know the way by heart after countless trials if anything like this were to happen. But before we can make our escape, a hunter kicks open the door with a gun in hand. I can smell the wolf's bane on him. _

"_I got the kids!" He yells to the others and I notice he has a slight accent. Upstairs, somebody tells him to bring us up. I bare my elongated teeth at him, not wanting to drop Ida but not wanting to go down without a fight. He just laughs and slaps something onto my bare wrists, wolf's bane laced handcuffs. I scream in pain but don't drop Ida. Unfortunately, he shoots me in the foot so that I do drop Ida and hits me over the head with the butt of his gun, knocking me out cold._

_o.O.o_

_Hours later, I wake up, handcuffed to a metal wiring system. They've taken my top off, leaving my bra on to attach two wires to my belly. What the hell are they for? "Aspen! Oh god honey you're okay, you're alive!" I look around at the sound of my mum's voice. She's in the room, in a similar position to me._

"_Mum, where's Ida?" If he killed her, if any of them have, they will pay. My mother just nods next to me where Ida is also handcuffed to the wiring. She's alive but knocked out, like I must have been just minutes before. The sight of her like that, bruised and handcuffed, on her birthday no less, leaves me numb inside._

_As the tears fall down my face, I listen for her heartbeat, she's alive. I don't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed, what pain will she have to endure? What will they do to her, to us? I turn around at the huge metal door opening and the same man who caught us coming through. He has a scar above his lip, white against his tanned skin and a buzz cut. He looks like he belongs in an army film. In his fingers, he holds a cigarette, burning away and filling my nostrils with acrid smoke._

"_Oh goody, you're awake, just in time for the show," this is directed to me but I don't know what he's talking about. Where's my dad? He was in the house, wrapping the last of Ida's presents upstairs. He's the Alpha! He should have been able to do something!_

_One of the others, a woman with dyed brown hair pulled back into a ponytail turns a dial on a box in the corner. Before I can even begin to wonder what it's for, 900 volts of electricity course through my body, shocking me. "Ida!" I scream, hoping that she will stay knocked out._

_The woman back hands me across my face, a look of hate in her eyes as she tells me to shut up. She turns it off when she leaves a while later, leaving us to the aftershocks from the pain. "M-m-mum? Where's dad?" I ask her through my tears but when I see her face, I know, I know that he's dead. _

"_They all died honey, they died protecting us." The sobs are uncontrollable as my body convulses until I am numb. Unfeeling, lost._

_o.O.o_

_When the woman comes back, she brings a kid; he must be my age with sloppy brown hair that falls over his face, covering his light brown eyes. When he sees us, chained to the wiring, his eyes must grow wide but I don't notice that, I only see the smile as he turns the dial on the box back up to 900._

_Next to me, Ida is shocked awake but her eyes are glazed over. Not seeing anything – dead. The pain must have been too much for her young body to handle so she shut down. I hate that kid and his family, the killed the things that gave me happiness in this world for being different._

_I see red as I push through the pain, feeding the anger to help me change. When I do, I leap onto the woman, seeing her as the bigger threat. Thank god none of them are armed and it's only them in the room. I bite into the woman's neck and keep hold, waiting until I can't hear her heartbeat anymore. _

_The boy calls out for others, who quickly storm into the room. The guy, who must be his dad, shoots me with a wolf's bane bullet but it doesn't deter me. Not now, when I only have the urge to kill. _

"_Kill the mother! Let's see how well she does then!" the rest of the hunters shoot at my mother over and over until I know she is dead. I am unfeeling, numb, I know the pain will come later but I only have my eyes on the man before me. I kill him like I did his wife and run off. Not wanting to be there when they realise I am missing. _

_o.O.o_

_It is only when I am outside that I slow down, finally feeling the effects of everything, grief and the pain from being tortured, even if it was only for a short time. My mother always told Ida and I that, if, hunters came and we were the only ones left, to howl. Apparently, that would alert the pack emissary and they will come to help. _

_So I howl a long mournful howl that leaves me exhausted. I limp over to a pile of leaves and bury myself underneath them, shielding myself from sight before I pass out, dead to the world. _

**You guys don't review :(**

**Anyway, we have the flashback!**

**Review and follow please!**

**-Effie**


	9. Chapter 9

_**You'll be lucky once, when the fall listen to send around.  
When the sun comes, dry tears from my eyes.  
So you come around as the weather starts to change,  
and you settle in. And the best has yet been made.**_

**Look out – James Vincent McMorrow**

"So what happened to you after that?" Derek had a hand on my arm, comforting me - like I had done him when he told me his story. I definitely felt better after telling him, even though I didn't know him that well, I felt that he understood everything and that he would listen to whatever I said, and I to him. I was glad that we had this connection, something in common that pulled us together. Our past that made us who we were.

"It was all a blur, I guess the emissary found me somehow under the pile of leaves and fixed me up. I was unconscious for all of it so I still don't know who I was, when I finally did wake up, I was in the asylum. I have no idea why, I was glad he did though," it was a bold mover, hinting at my feelings for Derek but I had to know if he did like me, for sure. But Derek was just looking at me, a question across his perfect features.

**DEREK P.O.V**

In that moment, she was more beautiful than ever. Her heart was racing, faster and faster. So I did the only thing I could think to do to find out if my feelings were real. I kissed her. And it was perfect. Her mouth, a burst of flavour, gave me hope that things could be okay, that I wasn't as screwed up as I thought and that we could be together.

But Elysium didn't know what to do, I could tell. At eighteen, she was new to kissing. Was I her first kiss? I must have been. Was it okay? Was she enjoying it? I certainly was.

**ELYSIUM P.O.V**

We were one, united, together. I didn't know what to do, he was taking the lead. I had never even had a relationship, let alone kiss a guy that I wasn't in a relationship with. But I let his tongue in, and moved mine in sync with his, letting my emotions guide me through it.

The kiss seemed to last a lifetime and I somehow had my hands clenched in his hair but he pulled away - letting us breathe. So breathe I did, great gasping gulps of sweet forest air. But his mouth was better. We kissed again. And again. Over and over. Until he spoke. "Elysium…" I gazed up at Derek, his eyes full of confusion, mine filled with passion. Why was he confused? Did he regret kissing me? Oh god, he did.

"Elysium," he said my name again but I knew that I wouldn't let him banish the feelings that had grown for him. I shifted as quickly as I could, tearing my clothes in the process but I didn't care, I just needed to leave. I ran off into the trees, leaving him still dumbstruck on the picnic blanket.

How could I have been so stupid!? Why would someone like him, like me? He just wanted something to do! He wasn't actually interested in me! It wasn't until I came across his house that I stopped. He had a past just like mine – a troubled past just like mine. That was it. He just wanted someone who was like him and I was the nearest thing.

"Elysium!" Isaac came out of the door, having noticed my heartbeat going at least 90 miles per hour. As soon as my glowing red eyes landed on him, I took off again; I didn't want to talk to him. Or anyone for that matter. Why had I trusted anyone? I shouldn't even be here; I would rather have been with my family, with Ida.

Still running, I found my way back to the McCall house. After all, Melissa would be back from work soon and I needed to be there before she did. I scratched at the back door, waiting for Scott to open it – luckily it didn't take him long. But of course it wasn't Scott, it was Derek. Why was he here? Where was Scott?

I bared my teeth at him, hoping he would get the hint. He didn't. He just picked me up quickly before I could register it and put his hand over my jaws, restricting me from biting him. What was he doing? I growled at him low in my throat, letting him know I didn't like it. Derek just chuckled, a sound that made his chest vibrate underneath my fur.

He took me into my room, which was spotless, as it always was. I liked things tidy - it gave everyone the illusion that I wasn't a mess on the inside. He finally moved his hand away from my face but didn't let go of me. "What the hell were you thinking Elysium? I wasn't going to say anything bad! I actually enjoyed it. But from what I can see, you obviously don't feel the same way," he enjoyed it! My eyes lit up as much as they could do before I registered what else he had said. He didn't think I had enjoyed it. Not good.

I tried getting out of Derek's hold for the first time, which was surprisingly easy. I padded over to the bathroom, grabbing my dirty clothes from yesterday from the washing basket in the process.

I shifted back and got changed slowly in the bathroom, not wanting to go out there and face him. To waste time, I washed my hands in the sink, using the new hand softener that I had only just opened afterwards. The smell was revolting. "Elysium! Don't make me come in there!" I could tell that Derek was getting angry but I didn't want to go out there. What would he say? Would he shout at me?

My thought process was shut off by Derek storming into the bathroom, his eyes red and dangerous. Oh no. I whimpered at the sight of him, towering over me, blocking my only chance of escape. What would he do to me?

**DEREK P.O.V**

She was on the floor, shaking. I was taken back to the first time that I had seen her; I had been threatening her then. Did I want to hurt her again? I shifted my eyes back and she immediately softened. "I'm not going to hurt you Elysium - I just want to know why you ran off," was she going to speak to me? She did after she looked up, a new found emotion in her eyes. What was it? Anger? Sadness? A mixture.

"You don't understand Derek, being the only one left in your pack. You have Peter, somebody to help you through it. Me, I'm all alone," didn't she see that she wasn't alone; she had me, and Scott, and Melissa.

"Look here, Elysium. My uncle is a cold blooded killer, the only reason that he's alive is because he knows more about all of this shit than we do!" I was alone. I thought that she changed that but by the looks of things, both of us nose – to – nose, shouting at each other in her bathroom, she didn't want me, She had left me when I kissed her, confused about her feelings. And there I was, yelling at her because I couldn't control my anger. I didn't deserve her.

"But at least you have somebody! Somebody to talk to, somebody to sympathise with!"

"Peter! Sympathetic! Have you even seen the man? He's sarcastic and rude and the least sympathetic person I know. I thought that I had you, Elys, but obviously I was wrong, I can't do this." Her eyes had brightened when I called her Elys but by telling her that I couldn't handle it, I must have broken something inside of her. She slumped back to the floor in defeat. Now I definitely didn't deserve her, every time I was with her, I hurt her. I threw my hands up in expiration; she was still on the floor, crying softly.

With one last glance, I went back out of the window.

I didn't know what to do about my feelings towards Elysium.

**Derek's 24,**

**Thanks for the many (2) reviews and follows,**

**again though, please follow and review!**

**- Effie**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I feel a fire bring me desire  
I feel a fire bottled up tight.  
Like caging the ocean, your flame my emotion  
and give me devotion, bottled up tight.**_

_**Bottled up tight – Luke Sital – Singh **_

I had to go to school the next day, there was no avoiding it so when my alarm clock woke me up, I was ready. I didn't have Mr Harris again for the rest of the week and Scott told me that he had spoken to all of my teachers about it. Honestly, I didn't expect him to go that far with it but I was glad that he did, it would make class slightly less embarrassing.

I needed a shower; I didn't have one last night because Derek came. I couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard I tried. Did he really think that I didn't like him? Did he not hear my heart speed up every time I was near him? God, he was so frustrating! His heart didn't usually speed up as much as mine, why? Did he not like me? Was he just stringing me along?

My shower helped at first, I was methodically scrubbing him out of my thoughts, only focusing on washing my hair. What would it be like to have him in the shower, washing my hair? What. Why was I thinking about him in the shower with me? God, I was so screwed.

o.O.o

I was wearing a simple white dress that reached my knees and a bow at its collar. I decided to put my brogues on with it; they were my favourite shoes and had cute little cream laces on them.

Stiles drove us again but this time the ride was silent, all of us lost in our own thoughts about the day ahead. Unfortunately, I had another meeting with Ms. Morell. But Scott told me that she wasn't going to ask any questions, just let me draw again.

So draw I did, a great hulking figure with strong arms and bright green eyes. I hadn't even realised that my subconscious was thinking about him that much to draw him until I finished. Before the guidance counsellor could ask to see it, I snapped my book shut, just in time for the bell. I ran out quickly, leaving Ms. Morell to my empty seat.

o.O.o

Getting changed with a bunch of other girls definitely was not the highlight of my day - especially when I had no one to talk to, no one to compare bras with. I was alone, Allison and Lydia were in a different group.

But it wasn't all bad; we had cross country so I knew that I would have time to myself, apart from mindless gossip and chatter. As soon as we set off, I could breathe again. I had missed running so much! The pounding of my feet, the beating of my heart, the air rushing past me. I had to keep a humane speed for the other girl's sakes however, I soon pulled ahead.

I finished first, coach looked impressed. "Wow, you should try out for the team, that was a good time!" I just looked down, averting my eyes, not used to getting compliments from strangers.

When we were warming down, the girl next to me turned around, "there's a guy watching you, he's kinda hot. Do you know him? If you do, could you introduce me?" instead of answering, I looked to the treeline where Derek stood, smirking, no doubt he had heard the girl's words. He was indeed looking at me, and when he noticed me looking at him too, he inclined his head slightly. He wanted to talk. Like hell I was going to talk to him, I shook my head firmly, gave myself a mental note to lock my window, and walked back to the school.

The change back into normal clothes was easier, I could escape once I was done, with an excuse that I needed the bathroom. But there were people stood outside it when I got there, two people, people I knew. Scott and Allison – I thought they weren't supposed to be dating?

I couldn't help but listen in.

"- dad knows about Elysium," what!? What was she saying? Was her dad a hunter? He had to be, or else she wouldn't be telling him now, when I wouldn't be able to hear.

"How? I thought we told you to keep it a secret from him! Is he going to call in others?" So he was a hunter. There goes my time in Beacon Hills.

"I don't know Scott! I really don't know! One of his guys must have seen her or something, during the full moon. You know they patrol the area," somebody could have told me that! I could have stayed inside.

"Well, can you try to talk to him about it? Without giving away the fact that it's Elysium, that it?" I had heard enough, they had all betrayed me. Derek had said that I had these guys, I obviously didn't.

When the warning bell rang, I ran to my locker to put my kit away before they could notice I was there, eavesdropping. I couldn't believe that Scott hadn't heard my heart; I could have sworn it was beating through my chest all throughout their secret conversation.

The rest of the day passed smoothly until lunch. At lunch, I didn't sit with them, I didn't even look at them, much to their dismay. It only got worse when I looked out of the window at the forest to see Derek, still watching me. But this time his eyes were glowing a fierce red, if he thought that he could scare me from there, he was wrong. But what was he doing? Was he seriously angry at me? When I looked back, he was gone.

Stiles must have noticed too because he came over to sit next to me, looking at the spot where Derek had been. "Elysium, how do you know Derek?" he didn't seriously expect an answer, I thought I made it clear I wasn't talking to them, about anything. I especially didn't want to talk about the brooding werewolf, ever.

It took a while for Stiles to get it, but when he finally got that I wasn't going to answer him, he sighed and walked back to his table. Leaving me to my half eaten brownie, I didn't even like brownies, but they were out of biscuits.

o.O.o

At the house, I managed to ignore Scott for a while I did my homework, all of it, even the assignments that were supposed to be in after the weekend. Yeah, I was that desperate. But I couldn't ignore him forever, after dinner, he stormed into my room and sat on my bed. Expectant. "Why are you ignoring us?" Well, may as well sort out the issue now, no use beating around the bush, so to say.

"You didn't tell me that Allison's a hunter, or that her dad knows about me." Scott sighed, a long tired sigh.

"You heard our conversation? I'm sorry Elys, but they aren't bad people, the Argents. They've helped us before and I'm sure Chris wouldn't do anything to hurt you," they had had help from them? Didn't they know what hunters were like? What Allison would become?

"Scott, hunters killed my family, how do you expect me to trust any of them, ever again?" I looked down, my expression sad.

"Derek got over it!"

"Don't bring Derek into this! He's a completely different person to me, have you seen him?" How dare he bring Derek into this! This wasn't about him! This was about Scott lying to me.

"Yes I have Elysium, and I know that you have too, you seem to be spending so much time with him!" Scott had stood up to shout at me and the tears were coming thick and fast, everyone I thought I could trust had betrayed me.

"That's only because I thought I could trust him Scott, the only reason." If I said that, it would be true, right?

**SCOTT P.O.V**

Elysium did have a point but how could we tell her that we helped the very people she was scared shitless of? I brought up my claim. "How did you expect us to tell you that we worked with the very people you hate?" Elysium didn't say anything so I stomped out the room and slammed the door behind me, thank god mum wasn't home.

When I got back to my room, Derek was there, the window wide open. He must have just come in but no doubt he had heard most of the conversation. I looked to the window then Elysium's room, we couldn't talk when she was there. Luckily, Derek seemed to get this too because he jumped out of the window and ran into the trees.

**By the way, the song last chapter was the song Allison died to :'(**

**Please follow and review! :)**

**- Effie**


	11. Chapter 11

_**So let me take you back  
To the night we had  
Laying under the light of the full moon  
And I would give anything  
To be there with you**_

_**Come home – Tonight Alive**_

**SCOTT P.O.V**

"Why the fuck did you tell her?" God, he was angry.

"I didn't tell her! She heard me and Allison talking about it, she must have been eavesdropping!" Why did she have to listen to that conversation? I knew that we couldn't have kept it a secret forever but I just wish that Elysium hadn't found out like that.

"What are we going to do, there are new hunters in town and I don't know who they are," hunters? Nobody told me about that.

"Hunters? We didn't know," Derek looked pained and actually concerned for Elysium, I never thought he had any emotions other than hate. Then a terrifying thought struck me, "What if they're the same hunters that killed her family?" Derek seemed to realise this too and looked even more pained than before.

"I really don't know Scott, I guess we have to fight for her, try to get her to team up with the Argents, they're our best chance," I suppose he didn't feel like saying anymore because he took off, going deeper into the woods. I just hoped that Allison talked to her dad.

_Al, did u talk to ur dad_

_Yeah, but he knows its Elysium, said it was obvious_

_?_

_New girl, last name was lupus, silver wolf appears, whole family died, hunters turn up looking for a girl/silver wolf._

_Lupus?_

_It's latin for wolf_

_Oh_

_Yeh okay, we can talk about it tomorrow – bye_

_C ya_

**ELYSIUM P.O.V**

I didn't interact with anyone but Melissa all week. At lunch, I sat in the library, drawing, trying desperately to avoid them all. I was sick of their lies, sick of everything.

Derek was tapping at my window though, once I was ready one day. Luckily, I had remembered to lock it so there was no way that he could sneak in during my showers, he could probably go through Scott's, but that would be hard to explain. When I noticed him there, I pulled the curtains to and sped out of the room, running into Scott in the process.

"Look Elysium, he just wants to speak to you, that's all, we all do. We're sorry for lying to you but we thought it was for the best," Scott looked hopeful and I couldn't help but feel better after his words. I knew that I trusted and forgave people way too easily so I put my hand in his and we walked down the stairs. Brother and sister.

Melissa had already left so I told Scott that I would meet him at school after I spoke to Derek.

"Derek?" I asked as I ran round the back of the house, hoping he hadn't left. I knew he was still there because of his scent but I couldn't quite pinpoint it and he wasn't showing himself to me. "Derek? I'm sorry for ignoring you; I know that it wasn't your fault and that you needed the help. I'm sorry." Still no Derek.

Sighing, I turned to walk back to school, a cold feeling in my heart. But before I could take more than a couple of steps, Derek finally came and wrapped his arms around me, I sighed in relief – he forgave me. "Elysium, thank god, I've missed you so much," he missed me!? He obviously didn't know how much I had missed him too.

When I turned around to tell him, he pressed his lips to mine. It was like a ray of hope, I had been thinking about our first kiss and how badly I had handled it but now, he was giving me another chance. I had to take it. I fisted my hands in his hair, pulling him closer, he gladly did so and set his hands on my waist.

"Do you not have school?" Derek asked between kisses. Of course I did, but I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with him. We were talking again and I wanted to savour it.

"I can skip," I replied. Honestly, I didn't care much about my future, it was destined to be crap anyway.

It was Derek who pulled apart first. I thought that he would insist that I go to school but he was smiling, I knew he had an idea. "Movie?"

"Are you asking me on a date Derek Hale?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face or out of my voice, but I was secretly terrified of what he would say. He flashed a smile again,

"No, I'm asking you to a movie."

**DEREK P.O.V**

So maybe it was a date, I was glad that it was. Elysium was beaming the whole way to the cinema. That was probably the first time I had seen her smile like that, well except after the full moon but this time, I had my hand in hers and nobody we knew was around.

When we walked into Odeon, everybody was staring at us and smiling. I had no idea why, so we just paid for tickets for some film and walked into screen three, happy.

**ELYSIUM P.O.V**

We sat smack bang in the middle of the seats. Derek still had my hand, I was just glad that mine wasn't sweating like crazy.

All through the ads, we whispered to each other, critiquing the actor's we didn't like and praising the ones we did. Surprisingly, we had the same taste in films but the one we were watching was a chick – flick. Gross.

But it was probably better that the film was shit; we were whispering to each other about the crappy hairstyles that all of the actors seemed to have. I was about to mention one guy's sweaty chin when my phone rang. Shit. I quickly reached to decline the call, it was Scott. Crap, I hadn't realised that I hadn't told him I was skipping. I was going to text him but everyone was staring so I just turned it off and put it back in my pocket.

A few minutes later, Derek's phone rang too. Double shit. This time, a guy got up and left as Derek switched his phone off too. I looked to him and smiled before bursting into laughter – it wasn't long until security escorted us out.

I have to say, the highlight of our cinema trip was getting our pictures taken so that they could recognise us if we tried to get back into Odeon. It was even funnier when Derek pulled his eyebrows together, shut his eyes and pouted for the camera to hide his eyes. Naturally, I did the same.

Laughing, we ran out of the cinema and into the Camaro. I had fourteen missed calls. I winced when I noticed them, most of them were from Scott but some were actually from Stiles and Allison. I looked back to Derek before I rang Scott; he was staring at me again so I planted a short kiss on his lips before calling my brother. He was furious.

_Hey Scott, _

_Where the hell have you been?_

_Well, long story, but we got kicked out of Odeon_

_You went to the cinema! Fuck Elysium! You could have told us! We thought you had been caught by hunters or something!_

_I'm sorry Scott but I forgot_

_Oh my god, where are you now?_

_Pulling up to the house_

_With who?_

_Derek_

_We'll be there soon_

He hung up and I could tell that I was shaking. Scott was really mad and I didn't know what to do, the last time he had been mad, I hadn't talked to him for days. "It'll be okay Elysium, I can talk to him," Derek had indeed driven us home, with his hand in mine all the way.

I shook my head, "no, it's okay. I need to tell him that I can handle things," my voice was quiet, timid almost.

Derek must have known that I was dreading it so he did the only thing he knew would calm me down – he kissed me.

**;)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW! **

**- Effie**


End file.
